(Fan Story) Jill Valentine X Josie Maxwell
by TimedWatcher
Summary: (Futa lemon warning) While investigating a new outbreak and what the virus is capable of, Jill can't keep her mind on the mission, and Josie has to put up with it...


For BraveVesperia01. Also one of the few times I'll do a yuri story.

* * *

A woman was pulled out from a car window - a group of them working together without communicating. They tore her clothes apart in snarled strength - everything from the dress right down to her lacey white panties. "Please, god! No!" She screamed for mercy as another zombie piled on top of her, penetrating the young girls ass. Her terrified yells of anguish were quickly choked down by another horny, pelvic thrusting, zombie.

Another girl raped, and soon... she'd be breeding more of them. It was a new strain that allowed for advanced impregnation and rapid fetus growth. Jill could already see the signs of its gestation, her breasts leaking as she began to clasp her burgeoning stomach, and then... pop. The color drained from her face as she split in twain, entrails hanging, before she collapsed - the thing emerging.

They watched from their vantage point, the goings on of the city, on a flat top building that allowed for touchdown evac. Josie cringed at the sight of the crimson shower, even from far up, she could tell what was going on, and now disgusted at Jills cavalier nature to it. "How can you just watch so casually?"

"That's what we were sent here to do. Do you wanna watch and listen?" Jill offered up her binoculars, which recorded video and allowed for long distance audio pick up that transmitted to their ear pieces.

Josie's knuckles covered her white medic kevlar with the big red cross on it, as she frightened away from Jills offer. Jill still pushed it on her, almost as a rebuff of her question earlier, as Josie didn't look happy having to do watch duty. Her fingers flexed, tense, as she brought them before her eyes, the world scoping down, watching undead lust for live women taking place. "Do you ever think it could be your last day on Earth?"

Josie stood defiant, using any excuse to not look down the set of binoculars. "No! I never think that." She paused to think about it. "Why? What makes you think like that?"

Her baseball cap shrouded her face, but her piercing blues still glowed through the darkness. "Back then, in Raccoon City, I got infected - and it was so bad, I thought I wasn't going to make it. In my fever state, I wanted to strip down naked and run out into the middle of a crowd of zombies - but I knew they'd rather eat me instead of seed me, like these new guys are doing." Jill pushed off the buildings rail, sidling up to Josie. "I'm just happy we're not down there. Imagine... a line up of horny zombies, their green or grey cocks, waiting... some not even able to do that..."

Josie covered her mouth, a muffled revulsion spewing as she thought about their rotted skin and necrotic flesh. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

As she tried to get back to work, Jill's breath came in a hot whisper in Josie's ear. "You know... watching them have their way with that girl really got me in the mood." Which sent a reverberating chill throughout Josie's system, as Jill took hold of Josie's middle, her hands slowly searching, but never finding what they wanted. Josie could feel them between her thighs, and reaching behind her vest, her nipples hard on that cold night, poking through her black PVC jacket. Electricty ran from Jills fingers and into those erogenous zones, causing her to squirrel away from the former STARS member, moving from the edge.

Josie had done missions with Jill before, and she could usually ignore her amorous ways... usually. "Jill. No. This isn't the time or especially the place."

"Are you wired?"

"You know I am." Jill was talking about the d-tabs, and everyone who worked in this field was on them, especially for recon.

"We all have the information we need. So what are we gonna do all night?" Jill held out her gloved palms, expecting an answer. Josie was quiet.

She dropped to her knees, treating it like business as usual. "Okay. One quick blowjob and that's it." Josie still remembered when she was wide-eyed to the process, chosen as her partner and excited to work with the legendary Jill Valentine, thinking at first it was because of her academic achievements, but like most of the guys in her life, Jill only wanted one thing - and it perfectly explained why she'd choose a relatively inexperienced, 5'3 girl, with child birthing hips - which was fine with her, as working with Jill was opening doors in the BSAA that she wouldn't have had otherwise.

They took turns dropping equipment to the floor; buckles and straps coming undone as weapons or items spilled from their frames, throwing caution to the wind by removing her armor. Josie threw back her shoulder length brown hair, and slowly unzipped her top, showing off her ample C-cup sized cleavage, her long eyelashes fluttering up, as she saw Jill's tongue hit the top corner of her lip, reaching into her silver white, cargo fatigue jeans and fishing out her member like a total perv. Watching Jill in an excited rush to get her pants off at least didn't make her feel totally worthless. Like that time in Morocco when Jill convinced Josie that the only way to stop the infection would be if they had sex, which was her first experience with anal - then Jill told her the truth right after.

The 9-inch monster looked like it wouldn't stop its forward trajectory, coming to a halt at her nostrils, long and wide; the smell of it like salty sea air. Josie couldn't help herself, as her plush lips gave it a kiss, as she ran her tongue over the head in circular fashion. "SHLRP." A sticky web now bridging the gap between them.

Josie's hands raised, as she used both of them to stroke Jill's shaft, as if praying. That was the only way she could get a good hold of it, and it still was barely enough. Like a coke can, she could never fully wrap her hand around those either. Then she lifted up the weighty appendage, giving her access to her hairless egg sacks; Josie's mouth watering drool on Jill's balls, sucking in one and then the other. "SHLORP, SLURK" While she was slobbering on her perfect spheres, Jill grabbed Josie's long hair and violently yanked it back like a caveman might, and took that fat headed beast and dumped it on her face, patching over one of her eyes, shadowing her features down one half, a look of open mouth surprise seen by Jill.

A look she'd take advantage of.

Jill was a well experienced wrangler, directing it with force down Josie's throat - she had choked on dicks before... mainly Jills, so her gag reflex had been well trained, but a 9-inch cock was still a 9-inch cock. "BLRGH, GLRK." She still struggled to breathe and suck all at once, feeling it deep down her trachea. Jill sucked in her lips, looking down at her rookie student with hearts in her eyes.

Jill then took possession of Josie's head, and began abusing it, standing on the highest points of her boots as she began humping. At her fast pace, Jill's smooth balls began hitting against her sharp, defined chin, but it still was never to dissuade her from the facefuck. Josie looked over the bridge of veins to Jills well trimmed pubes and skinny, somewhat toned stomach, as she kept going back and forth, each time creating a new slick trail that was further along than the last. Before long, she was nose deep in Jill's forest of brown hair. Her throat became deformed with a bulge, unable to swallow; it felt like the only thing her gullet could do was be a storage unit for Jill's member. Her hands swung against Jill's navel, which barely had any give or response, and before long, she was seeing only stars.

Josie's eyes must have hit the back of her head, because Jill pulled her off by her hair with a resounding pop. "GUH!" If she wasn't the cause, it would have been like she saved her life. Josie inhaled. "Ah, ah, ah, ah..." Labored breathing, her bosom rising and falling, her mouth exhaling wet fog up against the pink head, getting another strong whiff of her privates which reeked of precum and the gum she chewed.

"Oh Josie, you really know how to please a girl. Why don't you have a man, yet?" Jill asked while puppeteering Josie's head like one might do with a fleshlight.

It took her awhile to respond. "Well... I don't like the idea of cheating on them - Jill." She blew up some of the hair that was hovering over her lip, frustrated. "Look, can you just cum already? I want this to be over already."

"Oh no, we're not done. You know what happens when you get me started." Jill let go of the weakened Josie, who fell over like a bag of oranges. Josie cowered under Jill's shadow as she began crawling between her legs.

Josie's puffy lips left an obvious imprint in the skin tight material, as Jills long nails pressed at their borders, and it didn't take much effort for Jill to rip through the black PVC pants by stretching a tear open, as Josie screamed for her to stop.

No skivvies or panties. Jill half grinned while pinning Josie's hands above her head like she had flipped the electric chair switch. "I knew it you slut: No underwear. You knew this was going to happen, and you wanted it."

She writhed under Jill's scrutiny. "Nooo~... that's not true... it's for... it's so I..." Her face turned blush red, unable to think of an excuse... maybe she did go commando because she wanted this...

Jill brought her chin up, and stole a kiss from the girl, as Josie's struggling stopped, and her eyelids shut - while Jill's stayed open, a smug look appearing on the senior agents face.

Josie pulled away from the kiss in shock as Jill fingered the inexperienced girls pussy with her middle one. Josie moaned, her voice cracking. "Jill! Y-y-you know I'm saving myself for marriage..." The glistening nether region seemed to tell a different story, clinging with strings of pussy juice to her digit, as Jill pressed her thumb onto it, playing with a strand of it.

"So I'm not good enough?"

Josie couldn't believe she had to make this clear, looking at her increduolously. "Marriage with a MAN."

"So I'm not wo-man enough for you?" She flopped her semi hard genitals around, sloppy with Josie's spit. "I think I've proved that theory wrong." Josie didn't budge. "Fine. Guess I'm just gonna have to fuck you in the ass..."

Manipulating Josie onto her hands and knees, Jill ripped even more of the seam, which trailed up to her lower back, exposing her full and thick cheeks. Jill licked her lips before she spread them apart, as her tongue then darted around the pink colored, quarter sized hole. Stabbing into it, Jill could taste Josie's breakfast, and despite the actual cleanliness, she loved how dirty it would look if anyone saw her - Jill even started stroking herself, thinking she could give the girl a break and get off this way.

But Josie's alabaster ass was so deserving of punishment...

Jill squatted, giving herself a quick jerk, as she applied pressure to the once tight orifice she had molded in her own image, remembering when it was still the size of a dime. "Ow... oooouch... owie!" Yes, she had done this before... but Jill's scraper could leave her gaping for days, unsure if it'd ever go back to normal. "Mmmph... mmmph..." She let out pained mewls with every millimeter of Jill that slithered in, and her girlish whining only seemed to drive her on to do more. On her knees and elbows, her wrists limp, she positioned herself as the perfect bitch to Jill and with every push from behind, the material did little to shield her from her skin getting scratched.

As Jill pumped her ass, Josie reached beneath her legs and flicked her button while haphazardly rubbing three fingers into her moist slit, which was the only thing that kept her from totally hating the feeling. She clenched her ass, hoping this would make her cum - her teeth gritting at how much it hurt to try constrict her ring around Jill's snake.

Jill, instead, flipped Josie onto her back, extracting herself from Josie's bowels, her insides nearly going with her. "Enough games." Jill wielded her weapon with a serious, determined look on her face, now teasing the pink twat of Josie.

Josie tilted her head up in a hurry. "Jill! Are you infected too!?"

"No you idiot, my cock just wants a taste of your cute little cunt." When Jill was horny, she could be so rude.

This had been a long time coming. There was only so many times she could keep Jill at bay and away from here, but of all people to do it, why not Miss Valentine? She's one hell of a first, but that made her worry that nobody else could stack up... but she needed her now more than ever. "Just don't cum inside me, okay?" Josie thought she saw her nod her head as Josie relaxed, closing her eyes, feeling that barrier break for the first time. She winced, her nose crinkling, but it was already over, an innocence lost that she could never get back. Still, it wasn't so bad. She loved the way Jill's heavy sack glued to her ass as they slapped against her before peeling off again.

Jill explored every part of her, using what she could on her as leverage, including a heaping full of Josie's tits. Jill pinched and teased her eraser nub nipples. "How does it, _unf~_, feel, Josie?" She asked, pausing for breaths after each thrust.

"Oh, it feels wonderful." Josie cooed, her voice high pitched. She wasn't lying to Jill. Josie's neck had gone slack, the feeling of Jill's girth running through her halls; white flashes filled her head everytime Jill hit her cervix - it was like being punched, only much better. It was unbelievable that an older and beautiful woman could be responsible for this, but she was, and Josie felt truly at peace.

"Then you won't mind if I creampie you."

Josie's eyes looked broken, as they strained out bloodshot. "NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T CUM INSIDE ME!" She was off her contraceptives in anticipation for the mission, not wanting to deal with the emotional swing if she lost access to them. If Jill managed to impregnate her, it meant maternity leave and who knows if she could ever go back to the field with a child at home! No one would ever look at her the same way or respect her at the BSAA!

Josie tried to fight back, even forming a claw - but Jill pounded her into submission, an obvious look of discomfort with clamped down teeth, unable to decide how she felt about Jill - her mind swimming in heat - the smell of their communion having an animal magnetism to it... that she wanted to be... no, she NEEDED to be bred by Jill's gigantic dick...

Jill brought Josie down onto her pelvis, the weight of her ass splashing down onto Jill's large thighs, as Jill took a handful of her meaty cheeks and gave them intermittent squeezes, spreading them apart; like she was offering up Josie's anal cavity up to one of those thirsting creatures. Josie even checked to make sure that wasn't the case.

Josie was so stupid. How did she let Jill get this far? "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT!" She squealed, grabbing at Jills shaft. Like before, she used both hands, but in a desperate fashion and not a sexual one, but Jill was already planted firmly.

"Oh, Josie..." She let go of that hilt that was Jill's sword, realising what she was doing by the third tug. There was no escape for her, as Jill locked her down. "I'm cumming!" Josie threw her spine back as she yelled out like a wolf to the sky, a conflict of both her experiencing an orgasm and the resentment of having Jill Valentine impregnating her.

Jill didn't let go, wrapping Josie in vice like arms, her hips gyrating, as if making sure every sperm of hers had a chance at Josie's womb; her own infection unleashed on the innocent city of Josie's ovaries. She could feel it flooding everything; no crevice safe from Jill's monster load.

She cradled Josie down to the ground as she joined her, Jill's hat falling limp as she was feeling, her erection utterly defeated, both their bodies drenched in a sheen of sweat and spunk. Like the mute option was turned off, the sound of the embattled city swooped back on them. "Why, Jill? Why...? I told you..."

"Like I said, I think about it being my last day on Earth a lot..." Jill's neck turned on the coarse texture they were laying on. "I want a little Jill that the world could remember me by."

"But what about me? I can't have MY little Josie wondering where her other mom is all day."

Jill smiled, not looking at her. "Maybe I could retire and help you raise her..."

"No way, Jill. It's bad enough having sex with you when we're on the job, but living with me? I'm not sure I could take it. We might end up with twenty kids or something..." Even though she still felt the oozing seed of Jill, Josie had hope. "Wait. What if it didn't take and you DIDN'T get me pregnant?"

Jill climbed on top of her, as she pressed down Josie's shoulders into the rugged ground. Josie looked up to see Jill framed by the moonlight, as she envisioned bats flying; a pale vampiress wanting more. "There's only one way to be sure."


End file.
